maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Samson554/Hero
|-|Hacktivism= |organization = |health = 5 |health# = |stamina = 5 |stamina# = |attack = 2 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = * * * |bio = Samson554 is one of the lesser known members of the wikia, but that's because he works in the shadows, silently balancing pages, fixing small typos, and offering bits of advice. Don't expect too much out of him, though; he started his career by covertly stealing an ULTIMATUM uniform, and eventually had the chance to go toe-to-toe with Sandman (At the time, he didn't realize he had reformed). Eventually, he found his place by offering heroes ways to improve themselves (Not that they listen or anything) and distracting the opposition with witty remarks and burns. In addition to his nitpicky tips he possesses the powers of Omni-Sight and Harmonic Balance, making him a formidable opponent against the forces of spelling errors, trolling, and Mini-Bosses. |gender = Male |metal = no }} |name2 = Balanced Strike |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 91% / 11% |type2 = Unarmed Melee |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Harmonic Shield |stamina3a = 8% |target3a = All Allies |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Buff |effects3a = |name3b = I'm Watching... |stamina3b = 8% |target3b = Self |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Buff |Text3b = Always Watching... |effects3b = |name4 = Leveled Field |stamina4 = 10% |target4 = All |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Buff Debuff |hits4 = n/a |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Team-Up Bonuses *Alias-Less: Heroes who go by their first and last name *Big in Japan: Heroes with ties to Japan *Bodies in Motion: Heroes with powers that involve movement *Does it Matter: Heroes that can manipulate matter *Familiar: Heroes that summon creatures to attack *Fanfic Wikia Contrutor: A contributor to the M:AA Fanfic Wikia *Flying Blind: Heroes who fight blind *I Wanna Be The Very Best: Heroes with a creature companion *OMGIMSUCHAFAN!!!: Samson554 and Vision *Spriter's Paradise: Heroes who have created a sprite for the wikia *Street Level: Heroes who fight in the streets *Superfan: Heroes with a love for superheroes |-|Flamewar= |cost = Complete Special Operations - Flamewar |organization = Chat Watchers |bio = Samson554 is one of the lesser known members of the wikia, but that's because he works in the shadows, silently balancing pages, fixing small typos, and offering bits of advice. Don't expect too much out of him, though; he started his career by covertly stealing an ULTIMATUM uniform, and eventually had the chance to go toe-to-toe with Sandman (At the time, he didn't realize he had reformed). Eventually, he found his place by offering heroes ways to improve themselves (Not that they listen or anything) and distracting the opposition with witty remarks and burns. In addition to his nitpicky tips he possesses the powers of Omni-Sight and Harmonic Balance, making him a formidable opponent against the forces of spelling errors, trolling, and Mini-Bosses. }} |name1b = Disruptor |stamina1b = 15% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 87% / 23% |type1b = Melee Electric |cooldown1b = 1 round |effects1b = |name1c = Switchblade |stamina1c = 15% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 87% / 23% |type1c = Ranged Slashing |cooldown1c = n/a |effects1c = |name2 = Tactical Mod 5 |imagename2 = Tactcical Mod 5 |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 68% /20% |type2 = Ranged Gun Explosion |cooldown2 = 3 rounds |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Vision Goggles |stamina3a = 15% |target3a = Self |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |type3a = Buff |cooldown3a = 4 Rounds |effects3a = |name3b = Repulsion Field |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = Self |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |type3b = Buff |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |effects3b = |name3c = S.O.S. |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = Self |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% |type3c = Buff |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds (started cooled down) |effects3c = |name3d = Component-554 |stamina3d = 10% |target3d = Self |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% |type3d = Buff |cooldown3d = 3 Rounds (started cooled down) |effects3d = |name4 = Charged Strike |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |type4 = Melee |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 89% /12% |cooldown4 = 1 Round |effects4 = }} Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfic Wiki Contributors Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Generalists